Fear Itself ghost
Fear Itself ghost was a small insect-like entity that took up residence underneath an old building in New York eons ago. History The Fear Itself ghost was first sighted by humans in New York in 1930. In 1997, a building (address 842) was purchased by Mr. Swank and was undergoing renovations to become a nightclub. The door to the underground catacombs was found during the demolition of a wall, which also disturbed the ghost. It retaliated by making Mr. Swank experience his fear of heights. It later materialized the Extreme Ghostbusters' fears, but they overcame them and cornered it. However, seeing it weakened and afraid of them, and knowing it just wanted to be left alone, they decided not to trap the ghost. The passage leading to its domain was sealed up again. Personality Fear Itself ghost suffers from Anthropophobia (fear of people),Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 19:26-19:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "It's afraid of us." and is very protective of the underground catacombs it calls home.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 19:48-19:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "It was just defending its realm." Considering it was protecting its domain, Fear had no offensive tactics and was continuously on defense. It was one of the less malevolent entities the Extreme Ghostbusters encountered. Abilities Fear Itself ghost had the ability to materialize people's phobias and make them a reality.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 17:43-17:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Whatever we're up against actually materializes out fears." It hoped this was enough to scare people out of its home. It is unclear how Fear knew, but it is possible it had telepathic abilities or overheard them in discussion. Knowing the catacombs the best, Fear was able to isolate the Ghostbusters one by one, and make their greatest fears come to life (Kylie Griffin had a fear of maggots, Eduardo Rivera was scared of death, Roland Jackson was terrified of his equipment failing, and Garrett Miller was claustrophobic). Classification The Ghostbusters speculate Fear Itself could be a Level A, a shapeshifter, or a Class 5 Demonoid.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 11:00-11:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "It could be a Class 5 Demonoid." Kylie and Roland both get strong readings from it on the P.K.E. MeterKylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:30-10:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Something was in there. I got a strong P.K.E. read." but in Egon Spengler's Spengler's Spirit Guide, it is listed as a Class 3 Bi-Ped. Spengler's Spirit Guide *Classification **Level 3 *Transparency **2.1 *Wave Frequency **.0316 *Description **Class 3 Bi-Ped **Strong Ectoplasmic Tendencies *Comments **Be friendly, he will go away. *First Sighting **New York 1930 Development The Feat Itself ghost's design was a collaboration between Illustrator Everett Peck, Executive Producer Richard Raynis and Character Designer Fil Barlow. Raynis pushed for the pathetic feel of the design.Fil Barlow deviantArt "XGB: Ep03: Fear Itself" 2/3/14 Fil Barlow deviantArt "XGB: Ep03: Fear Itself" comment 2/3/14 Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Fear Itself" *"Mole People" **An Entry in Spengler's Spirit Guide v2.1 Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion *Non-canon appearance as a boss References Gallery Collages FearItselfghostinFearItselfepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Fear Itself" Primary Canon FearItselfGhost02.jpg|As seen in "Fear Itself" FearItselfGhost03.jpg|As seen in "Fear Itself" FearItselfDemonBrowser.jpg|As seen in Spengler's Spirit Guide in "Mole People" Category:Ghosts Category:Extreme Ghostbusters: TUI Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:Media Class 3